1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to weatherproof electrical enclosures and more specifically it relates to an outdoor electrical outlet protector. The outdoor electrical outlet protector consists of a waterproof extension cord with two electrical receptacles and a built-in timer, to safely connect an outdoor electrical outlet with exterior Christmas lights and security lights in a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous weatherproof electrical enclosures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,584 to Williams, Jr.,; 5,245,507 to Ericksen; 5,527,993 to Shotey et al. and 5,556,289 to Holbrook, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.